Love
by Kildren
Summary: Kristoff talks about the three times he saw Anna and Elsa. Just a short drabble. [Modern AU, Not incest.]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. All characters belong to Disney.**

**A/N:**  
><strong> This is just a thing that I thought of, kinda pitching out ideas randomly now. Story might have nothing to do with the title at all *insert awkward laugh*.<strong>  
><strong> Just a little heads up, this entire story does not have dialogue, so you might find it a bit boring.<strong>  
><strong> As always, criticism is accepted and critiques are appreciated!<strong>

*Please forgive me for using those little dots as a blank line, because really, I WANT those blank lines to be there...and I just can't figure it out right now.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The first time Kristoff noticed them, was when he was in the park with his dog Sven.

When Kristoff threw the ball for Sven to catch a strawberry blonde girl caught it instead, which lead to Sven 'attacking' her. Why she would even catch the ball Kristoff had no idea, all he knew was to apologize for Sven. The girl just laughed it off and ruffled Sven's fur, introducing herself as Anna. She did a whistle and two white dogs came running over, happily licking her face trying to gain more attention than the other. The strawberry blonde introduced the larger dog as Marsh (short for Marshmallow) and the smaller one as Olaf.

Kristoff and the girl named Anna hit it off very quickly, soon chatting like they've been friends forever. Anna would tell him many stories involving Marsh and Olaf, while he would tell her about Sven and how he raised him since he was a pup.

As he waved his hands about explaining the adventures of Sven and him, he suddenly felt someone jab his back with their elbow. He turned and saw a platinum blonde girl glaring at him with two popsicles in her hands. Elsa, Anna had happily called. This Elsa girl just grunted and started reprimanding Anna about how she was so careless, letting herself get chat up by some random bloke head. Anna stared at her with disbelief, claiming that Kristoff was a decent guy with no evil intentions.

Kristoff felt very awkward as he was standing in the middle of their argument. He looked across the park and saw Sven, Marsh and Olaf happily playing together. He wished that he was over there instead.

Kristoff sighed and tried to break their fight. Girls, girls, said Kristoff as he stepped between them. Calm down, he told them. He turned to Elsa and told her that he had no absolute romantic interest in Anna, seeing as they just met today. Elsa just huffed and stomped away, throwing the popsicles away in the nearby trash can. Anna apologized to Kristoff and ran after her, whistling for Marsh and Olaf to follow her.

Kristoff looked at Sven, who was now by his side. What just happened, he had no idea.

.

.

The second time Kristoff saw them, was at the skytrain station.

He saw Anna standing there as if she was waiting for someone. A few seconds later this random guy with sideburns tries to flirt with her, invading her personal space. Anna keeps telling him no, she does not like him and does not want to have a drink with him. This time the sideburn guy forcibly grabs Anna's hand and tries to pull her away. Suddenly, Kristoff sees a flash of platinum blonde appear out of nowhere and kicks sideburns in the shin, then proceeded to kick him in the groin and punch him across the face multiple times, spewing unthinkable words out of her mouth.

Anna pulls her away and drags her onto the train that just arrived. Kristoff hurriedly follows, wondering if they're okay. When he got on the skytrain, he saw Anna and Elsa sitting side by side. They acted like they were total strangers, like what happened before never occurred. They seemed very distant and looked like they weren't friends at all. Both of them didn't seem to notice Kristoff. Elsa was staring out the window and Anna was staring into her lap. Kristoff wondered if Elsa was angry again at Anna for letting herself be in such a vulnerable state. His brows furrowed slightly, worried about their behavior.

Before in the park, Anna not only told him about Marsh and Olaf, she also told him about Elsa. From what he heard, they sounded like the best of friends. They were roommates, went to the same university, and from Anna and his conversation they probably did everything together.

Just as Kristoff wanted to go over and say hi, he saw Anna's hand move, placing itself ever so gently on Elsa's thigh. Neither of their expressions changed, but suddenly Kristoff thought they seemed very content in their situation. They didn't need words to express their feelings. They didn't need to look at each other to confirm each other's existence. The silence between them was comfortable, and that was when Kristoff realized they were indeed friends, but also lovers.

.

.

The third time Kristoff saw them, he asked them if their love life was going well.

He received a stammering response from Elsa and a blush from Anna. When Elsa finally shook out of her stupor she told Anna that she was right about Kristoff being a creep. Anna shrugged, indicating that she had no way to defend Kristoff. Kristoff just laughed and told them that his family was full of love experts and that he was cool with their relationship. He also mentioned that he would very much like Marsh and Olaf to play with Sven again.

.

.

From that day on, Kristoff became best their friend (and number one love counselor).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the ending is kinda sudden, but that's all I have to offer for now.**


End file.
